


Reverse androids and Humans

by TheAcefromSpace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAcefromSpace/pseuds/TheAcefromSpace
Summary: Ya know, sometimes you get partnered with people or androids that you really don't want to. It kinda sucks. Even when you have a legitimate reason to. Richard and Connor Anderson are two very different people.Please bear with me. This is my first real fanfiction. Please give me advice.
Relationships: Gavin Reed is an Android - Relationship, Give me a break - Relationship, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank is an android - Relationship, I think that's it - Relationship, Tell me if I miss something, This ends quickly, This is my first real fanfic, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody it's Jess,  
> So this is my first real fanfiction. Please give me a break I usually just write really cringy one-shots...but Cosplay is more of my forte.  
> I also might just make each POV a chapter for this specific fic.  
> Please give me advice and be honest. I really need advice.  
> Love you all!

So in this version of the reverse au that I’m using, it’s just the fact that Connor and Nines are humans. Nines is the only drunk. Connor is a really sweet human that thinks that all androids are humans no matter if they show him that they are not. GV200, or Gavin is a sensitive android that is sent straight from Chloe Kamski’s. (Elijah is Chloe’s personal android.) Gavin is a model android changed to a police android. HK800, or Hank is a straight forward android that eventually molds to Connor’s caring personality. Then Fowler is still the Captain, Connor is the lieutenant. Bear with me. I’m not that good at this.

Nines POV  
“Anderson.” Fowler yelled. “Both of you. My office. Now.”  
Conner and I looked at each other. I just shrugged. Connor looked kinda worried. We walked into Fowler’s office and saw two androids just standing around. Dangit. The GV model already had a scar on his face.  
“We get a fifty year old android and a broken one?” I ask innocently.  
Connor elbowed me in the gut.  
“What?”  
“Shush.” Connor said back.  
“Are you two done yet?” Fowler said glancing at the two of us. “Good. This is GV200 or Gavin, Richard he’s yours. HK800 or Hank, he’s yours Connor. They’re your new partners.”  
I stood for a solid minute thinking about this while Connor was watching me out of the corner of his eye. Then I lunged at the smaller android. The HK model caught me and pinned me against the wall.  
“I suggest you calm yourself Detective Anderson. Gavin is not the type you want to do that to.” Hank said in my ear. He let me go then went and stood in front of Gavin protectively.  
“Richard and Gavin stay in my office. Connor and Hank get out.” Fowler said impatiently.  
“Captain Fowler, I-” Connor started.  
“Get out Lieutenant.” Fowler repeated.  
Connor and Hank left the office and left me and the android standing alone.  
“Nines. You get an android no matter what.” Fowler said, rubbing his face.  
“I didn’t ask for one. And I definitely do not want a model turned police android who is too timid to say anything!” I yelled.  
“Go. Home. And. Take. The. Android. With. You.” Fowler growled saying every word clearly.  
“No.” I said.  
“Then turn in your badge.”  
I put my hand to my waist to grab my badge but the android grabbed my wrist and said,  
“When do you want us back at work captain?”  
Fowler sighed, “On Monday. Take the rest of the week off.”  
I opened my mouth to protest but Gavin put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me out the door and all the way to my car. He let go of me when we got to my car and backed up at least three feet. He opened his mouth and said quietly,  
“I’m so sorry.”  
I glared at him, slid into the driver’s seat and sighed. “Get in.”  
He opened the door and got in without saying anything but glancing at me every once in a while. I sighed and just looked at him,  
“Is there something on my face?” I ask as a joke.  
He reached across to me and pushed my face to look out the front windshield.  
“Focus on the road Detective.” He said. Then he didn’t look at me again. “But no you don’t have anything on your face.”  
I smiled but quickly wiped it off my face as we pulled into my apartment parking lot. I got out of the car and said to Gavin, “C’mon. I gotta spend four days with you better come inside.”  
He got out and silently followed me into my apartment.  
“Are you alright?” I ask, grabbing a bottle of Vodka.  
He flinched. “I-I’m alright. I-I mean I’ll be fine.”  
I sighed and started pointing things out. “There’s my room, there’s Connor’s room, the bathroom, kitchen, and this is the living room.”  
He nodded his head then looked at me intensely as I chugged down the Vodka. I looked at him after the bottle was done feeling slightly buzzed.  
“What’s up?” I asked him, grabbing another bottle.  
“Oh! Um…” He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it and shook his head, “Nothing...how much do you usually drink?”  
I sighed, “Until I’m wasted. Usually.”  
He nodded picking up the bottles that I dropped. I sighed again.  
“Do you want me to stop drinking tonight?”  
He nodded not looking at me. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and I felt him shaking. I turned him to face me gently.  
“I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you.” I said.  
He glared at me. “I know you don’t like androids and I would like to know the reasoning behind it. You didn’t scare me, I just don’t have the best reflexes. But I can still hurt you beyond belief. Your brother should be home soon. I’m going to leave with Hank, and I know that Connor doesn’t like you drinking, so I suggest that you go get a shower to hide the smell of Alcohol.”  
He turned away from me and I flipped him back around and slammed him into a wall.  
“Listen here you glorified roomba. I will not take crap from you.”  
I flipped him into the coffee table and started walking towards him when I felt arms go around my midsection and lift me off the floor.  
“Please calm down Detective Anderson.” Hank said in my ear.  
I started struggling against him as Connor was helping Gavin up, then they started talking in hushed tones.  
“Fine. I’m calm.” I said in a growl.  
Hank set me down and moved his arms away from me and I walked over to Connor who stood in front of Gavin.  
“I’m not going to do jack to him.” I mutter.  
“You dislocated his shoulder.” Connor snapped back.  
“My bad!” I said yelling. “Maybe he shouldn’t tell me how to do my life!”  
“Maybe you need a babysitter!” Connor yelled back.  
“Yeah well it doesn’t need to be an android, you know what happened three years ago, and just because you sympathize androids doesn’t mean that I have to be you! My soft older brother that doesn’t hate androids even though they completely screwed my life up. Sure, like androids but you really have to change my mind if you EVER want me to be decent to them. I’m not you, I’m not Mom, and I will NEVER be Da-”  
Connor cut me off by slapping me. He had actual hatred in his eyes.  
“Fine.” I said breathless. “If that’s how you feel.”  
I stormed out of the apartment and Hank didn't even stop me. I literally started running as soon as I got out of the building. I ran to the nearest bar. When I walked in Jerry said, “You look like trash Nines!”  
I smile weakly. “I know. I need really strong alcohol, I have until Monday to get wasted. Please.”  
Jerry sighed and handed me two bottles of vodka, three bottles of scotch, and a bottle of whiskey. “No more tonight. You know your corner.”  
“Thanks.” I said gratefully walking to my corner, finishing a bottle of scotch as I got to it. I sat down and opened all the bottles chugging one after the other. I finished the bottles and started to go out the back door when I heard Connor’s voice. I walked out and walked to the river. I was just standing when I heard someone running towards me. I spun around, saw Connor, Hank, and Gavin. I started to back up and I tripped over the rail and started falling. My back slammed into the water and I felt immensely cold, but when I tried to breathe I sucked in water and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a new POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm Trigger I dont think for this chapter but eventually

Gavin POV  
It’s about 6:15 in the morning and Hank and I were in Captain Fowler’s office. When the two Anderson’s walked in.  
“We get a fifty year old android and a broken one?” the taller one asked. I did a quick scan and it came up as,  
Richard Anderson “Nines”  
6’3”  
Male  
Twinless  
25  
199.9LBS.  
And then I scanned the other one  
Connor Anderson  
6’1”  
Male  
27  
188LBS  
I finished both of my scans right as Richard lunged at me. I immediately flinched backward and Hank caught him.  
“I suggest you calm yourself Detective Anderson. Gavin is not the type you want to do that to.” He said quietly, moving in front of me.  
“Richard and Gavin stay in my office. Connor and Hank get out.” Fowler said impatiently.  
“Captain Fowler, I-” Connor said about to defend his brother.  
“Get out Lieutenant.” Fowler said again.  
Connor and Hank left the office and left me and Nines standing alone.  
“Nines. You get an android no matter what.” Fowler said, looking years older.  
“I didn’t ask for one. And I definitely do not want a model turned police android who is too timid to say anything!” He yelled.  
I flinched but neither saw.  
It wasn’t my fault that Chloe made me like this. I thought.  
“Go. Home. And. Take. The. Android. With. You.” Fowler growled. Saying every word clearly.  
“No.” He said.  
“Then turn in your badge.”  
He put his hand to his waist to grab the badge but I grabbed his wrist and said,  
“When do you want us back at work captain?”  
Fowler sighed, “On Monday. Take the rest of the week off.”  
He opened his mouth to protest but I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him out the door and all the way to his car. I let go of Nines when we got to the car and backed up three feet. I didn’t need him snapping at me again. I opened my mouth and said quietly,  
“I’m so sorry.”  
He glared at me and slid into the driver’s seat, “Get in.”  
I opened the door and got in without saying anything but I glanced at him every once in a while. He sighed and looked at me,  
“Is there something on my face?” he asked.  
I reached across and pushed his face to look out the front windshield.  
“Focus on the road Detective.” I said. Then I didn’t look at him again. “But no you don’t have anything on your face.”  
I thought I saw him smile but it was quickly wiped off his face as we pulled into his apartment parking lot. He got out of the car and said to me, “C’mon. I gotta spend four days with you, you better come inside.”  
I got out and silently followed him into his apartment. I was looking around kinda scared when he said grabbing a bottle of Vodka,  
“Are you alright?”  
I flinched. “I-I’m alright. I-I mean I’ll be fine.”  
He sighed and started pointing things out. “There’s my room, there’s Connor’s room, the bathroom, kitchen, and this is the living room.”  
I nodded then looked at him intensely as he chugged down the Vodka.   
“What’s up?” He asked again, grabbing another bottle.  
“Oh! Um…” I opened his mouth to say something else but closed it and shook my head, “Nothing...how much do you usually drink?” ‘I can’t tell him he reminds me of him in a bad way.’  
He sighed, “Until I’m wasted. Usually.”  
I nodded picking up the bottles that Richard dropped. He sighed again.  
“Do you want me to stop drinking tonight?”  
I nodded not looking at him. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and I could tell that he could feel my nervous shaking. He turned me to face him gently.  
“I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said.  
Idiot. I glared at him. “I know you don’t like androids and I would like to know the reasoning behind it. You didn’t scare me, I just don’t have the best reflexes. But I can still hurt you beyond belief. Your brother should be home soon. I’m going to leave with Hank, and I know that Connor doesn’t like you drinking, so I suggest that you go get a shower to hide the smell of Alcohol.”  
I turned my back and he flipped me back around and slammed me into a wall.  
“Listen here you glorified roomba. I will not take crap from you.” He said. I tried so hard to keep the fear out of my eyes.  
He flipped me into the coffee table and started walking towards me when I saw Hank’s arms go around his midsection and lift him off the floor. I moved a little to the left and realized my shoulder was dislocated.  
Hank said something in Richard’s ear.  
He started struggling against Hank as Connor helped me up.  
“Are you alright?” He asked quietly.  
“My shoulder is dislocated.” I reply.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Really.”  
“Fine. I’m calm.” I heard Nines say in a growl.  
Hank set him down and moved his arms away from him as he walked over to Connor who stood in front of me protectively.  
“I’m not going to do jack to him.” He muttered.  
“You dislocated his shoulder.” Connor snapped back.  
“My bad!” he said yelling now. “Maybe he shouldn’t tell me how to do my life!”  
“Maybe you need a babysitter!” Connor yelled back.  
“Yeah well it doesn’t need to be an android, you know what happened three years ago, and just because you sympathize androids doesn’t mean that I have to be you! My soft older brother that doesn’t hate androids even though they completely screwed my life up. Sure, like androids but you really have to change my mind if you EVER want me to be decent to them. I’m not you, I’m not Mom, and I will NEVER be Da-”  
Connor cut him off by slapping him.  
“Fine.” Nines said breathless. “If that’s how you feel.”  
He stormed out of the apartment, Hank didn’t stop him and I started shaking even worse. Connor sat down and put his head in his hands crying. I went to put my hand on his shoulder but Hank stopped me by fixing my shoulder and saying,  
“Chloe’s not going to be happy with Detective Anderson.”  
I managed a shaky smile. “Well then we won’t tell her.” Then I went and knelt by Connor and asked, “Where would he be?”  
He looked at me, “Jimmy’s bar. But he’s good at hiding when he wants to.”  
I looked at Hank, then Connor. “Let’s go find your brother.” At that we all left and walked over to Jimmy’s bar. Connor went up to Jimmy and asked,  
“Nines?”  
Jimmy looked hesitant, then he nodded towards the back corner of the bar. “Back there.”  
I heard a door close, I looked at Hank then at Connor and all three of us ran towards the back door and outside. We saw Nines walking on the bridge and we all started to sprint towards him. He saw us and began to back up, then he pitched over the railing and into the black water below. I heard a scream and I realized that it was me who screamed. I pulled off my hoodie and dove over the railing and into the water. I swam at least 6 feet underwater and I literally saw him being dragged down by his jacket. I pulled the jacket off and swam back up to the surface. ‘Remind me to thank Chloe for the muscles that she gave me. God bless her’. I got back up and handed Nines to Hank, and Connor pulled me out of the water.  
“Will he be alright?” I ask.  
Connor nudged me and sighed. “Yeah. Hank got all the water out of his lungs and now he’s just unconscious.”  
I smiled, relieved.  
“...Deviant?” Connor asked.  
I looked at him bewildered. “Sorry, what?”  
“I asked if you were deviant.” Connor said.  
“Oh! Um, no. I don’t really see the point.” I mutter back. I can’t tell him. He’ll send me back to Chloe’s and he’s there.  
“Neither does Hank.” He said laughing a little but looking sad.  
“Do you like him?” I asked, “Like, really really like him?”  
His face turned red. “No! I-it’s not like that. He’s just my partner at work.”  
I smiled. Then Hank walked over carrying Nines on his back.  
“Let’s get Detective Richard home and then we will leave you two in peace. I’ll take Gavin back to the precinct.”  
Connor stood and helped me up handing me my hoodie. I took it and then said, “Help me get this on Nines. He’s probably freezing.”  
Connor nodded then said to Hank, “I have a different apartment. Gavin can stay with Nines, and you can stay with me?” He added that part sounding hopeful.  
Hank thought this over as he got Nines’s arms through the sleeves.  
“It will be helpful if we got to know each other better.” He said finally.  
Connor had a big smile on his face. “Sweet!”  
I laughed and patted him on the back. We got back to Nines’s apartment and Hank just dropped him on the couch unceremoniously, and when Nines didn’t react Connor smiled and said to me,  
“We’ll come by and check on you tomorrow. Is that alright?”  
Hank raised an eyebrow, “We?”  
“Well, you and me yeah?”  
Hank smiled, “alright.”  
They left discussing the case Connor and Nines had started, and when they left I looked over at Nines to see he was still shivering. I walked over to him and picked him up bridal style, then took him to his room. I set him on the bed and walked over to his closet. I opened it and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants when I heard a gun click behind me. I spun around in a defensive position, tensed to run when I saw Nines pointing at himself. I ran at Nines and pulled the gun away immediately. When I took it he really seemed to notice my presence.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked with a wavering voice.  
“I’m staying with you. And Hank is staying with Connor.” I said grabbing the shirt and pants. “Your shirt is dry, but your pants are still wet. I grabbed you a change of clothes, if you don’t want to catch a cold please change. I’ll make you some decaffeinated coffee. You are going to get sleep tonight.”  
He looked at me incredulously. “Alright.” He grabbed the clothes from me and walked into his bathroom. I moved towards the kitchen and made his coffee. I walked back to his room with the mug in my hand. I looked around but he wasn’t in there. So I set the mug down and walked to the bathroom and knocked.  
“Nines, are you alright?” I asked hesitantly.  
I heard a choked sob and then a “Yeah. I’m fine tin can.”  
“Then come out. You have 1 minute.”  
I walked back to his room and sat on his bed. Then 30 seconds later he walked in. My jaw dropped. He was still wearing my hoodie and I realized I was still soaking wet.  
“You're soaking.” He said. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He tossed the t-shirt back at me and the sweatpants as well. “You know where the bathroom is.”  
I walked over to the bathroom and changed quickly. When I walked back to his room I heard a slight hiss from him as he put his arm over his eyes.  
I walked over to him and said, “What’s wrong? When I pulled you out of the water you didn’t have any injuries. Did you sprain something?”  
He looked at me slightly annoyed. “No. I just-it’s an injury from a long time ago.”  
I frowned, but didn’t say anything.  
“When I did my first scan of you, it said that you were ‘twinless’ um...what does that mean?”  
He sighed, “What do you think it means?”  
When he saw my look, he sighed again.  
“It means my twin is dead. Now no more questions. I’m going to bed. So get out.”  
I stood up and walked out, not because it was an order, because I didn’t want him to get angrier. I grabbed his mug and left. I started cleaning up even though it was already spic and span.  
About a half an hour later I heard sounds from Nines bedroom. I ran and opened the door. When I did, he screamed and yelled out,  
“No! No please!”  
I ran to him and grabbed his shoulders and shook him,  
“Wake up! Richard wake up!”  
He lunged upwards and grabbed my throat. Panicking. When he saw me he calmed down and let go of me.  
“W-why did she have to die?” He asked, crying.  
“What was her name?” I asked, trying to cheer him up a little bit.  
He smiled a little, probably at a good memory.  
“Charlie. Charlene Anderson.” He said. “Nobody called her Charlene though. We all just called her C or Charlie. If you called her by her full name she would probably beat you up.”  
He laughed a little. “Connor would call her Char though. Just to annoy her.”  
I smiled a little bit, “If you don’t mind me asking, how?”  
“She fell off the bridge that I fell off of, but they could never find a body, she sank too far.”  
I frowned. That doesn’t seem right. Androids can swim up to 100 feet. Someone could have gotten her unless she’s not dead. “Is that why you don’t like androids.”  
“Yeah. There were three of them that could have saved her, but one actually pushed her off of the bridge.”  
I opened my mouth to speak when he asked a question.  
“Why did you flinch when I lunged at you?”  
I sighed as he sat up. “Before I was converted to a police android. The original Elijah used to...harass me. Um. Chloe doesn’t know. She was my master after all. I also never had the heart to tell her. She just made me feel so special, and she loves her Elijah’s. Elijah also threatened me.”  
He looked at me with shock on his face.  
“So…” He started.  
“So I was interface harassed by another android. Yeah.”  
Many emotions passed through his face at once. Shock, anger, pain, and annoyance.  
“I never did like those Elijah’s. Especially the original. He’s the worst.”  
He smiled a bit. Then he looked mischievous.  
“Wanna play 20 questions Nines version?” He asked.  
“Um. Sure!” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add there will be self harm. Please be careful


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Nines and Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Harm Trigger

Nines POV  
I smiled. Sweet. Something to get my mind off all of this. I haven’t even thought of her name, but Gavin just put me at ease somehow.  
“How do you play?” Gavin asked.  
“Ah. I ask you a question and you have to answer it honestly, or it doesn’t count. Then once I get through 20 you do 20 to me.”  
Gavin smiled. “What’s the ‘Nines’ part of it?”  
“If I think you’re lying you have to do a dare from me. And Vice Versa.” I laughed.  
“Let’s do this.”  
“Okay, first question. Do you have any siblings?”  
“Technically yes. I have 2 younger sisters. There’s Galen, and then Gwen. Galen is GV300 and Gwen is the youngest and she’s the GV400 model. They aren’t into police stuff though. Galen is a model for sportswear and Gwen is a model for normal clothes.”  
“Hm. Cool. Favorite color.”  
“Blue. Electric blue like your-” He broke off with blue spreading across his cheeks. “Like your eyes.” He finished.  
I smiled. “Aw you think I’m hot. Anyways, favorite animal.”  
“Cat.”  
“Season.”  
“Summer.”  
“Least favorite person.”  
“One of my designers. I never knew his name so I called him Lucifer”  
“Least favorite android.”  
“Elijah.”  
“Favorite person.”  
“Chloe.”  
“When was the last time you saw your sisters?”  
He sighed. “Last time was...maybe three months ago. A little more actually.”  
I nodded. I could have sworn I saw Galen a week ago. Hm.  
“Sweatshirts or hoodies?”  
“Depends on who it belongs to.”  
“Oh?”  
“That counts as a question and it has to be someone I find...endearing.” He said with blue on his face again.  
I smiled and sat up more. I leaned towards him and whispered, “You’re never gonna get this hoodie back!”  
He frowned but then laughed and grabbed my arms and pushed me back onto my pillows, then rolled me out of my bed.  
“You wanna bet?” He smirked.  
I turned on my lamp and said, “you bet.”  
He lunged at me and was sitting on top of me when he started pulling off the hoodie. I laughed and squirmed a bit until I remembered the cuts on my arms. I tried to push him off but I was super tired so I just stopped moving and when he got the hoodie off he gasped. There were cuts all over my torso, arms, and neck. Now I hope he gets why I wear turtlenecks. Speaking of which he also pulled my shirt off. He quickly got off of me and said,  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...I-I’ll leave now. I’m so…”  
He broke off looking panicked. He dropped his hoodie and turned to bolt. I grabbed the back of the shirt he was wearing.  
“Hey.” I said trying to calm him down. “Please stay.”  
He jerked out of my grasp and stood against the door. I stood up and laid back onto my bed. I thought about what I was about to ask, then I asked, “Come sit with me?”  
He looked confused for a minute then walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled his arm and made him sit with his back against the headboard.  
“Listen. I’m sorry I scared you. I mean! If I didn’t, I didn’t mean to offend you. Ack sorry! I’ll just shut up now.”  
He smiled a bit. “No. I wasn’t supposed to do that. I didn’t mean to make everything uncomfortable. I just...thought it was a joke.”  
“Hey Tin guess what?” I asked.  
His LED flashed red as he asked, “What?”  
“If life wasn’t made for joking, then how have I lived this long?” I joked.  
He frowned. “I don’t know. I also don’t know why I’ve been devi-”  
He stopped abruptly. I turned to face him in the dark.  
“You’re deviant?” I asked.  
He nodded and whispered. “Yeah.”  
“How long?”  
“Since I was converted from a model android. Chlo made sure of that.”  
“You wanna visit Chloe tomorrow?” I asked.  
“Why not.” He responded. He then added, “Now go to bed.”  
“Only if you stay with me.” I replied.  
He stopped moving to get up, hesitated. Then he sat back down. “Alright. Now get some sleep.”  
He closed his eyes and his LED turned blue. I knew he was in sleep mode. I then got out of bed and went to my closet. I felt around one of the shelves until I found a small box. I pulled the box out and slipped it under my pile of dirty laundry. Please don’t find these. I silently prayed, then I moved to my bathroom and found my other box and put that under a loose tile by my sink. I then went back into my room and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Time Skip brought to you by a sleepy android  
“Wake up Nines.” Gavin said shaking me. “I made you food.”  
I groaned at the light. “I surprisingly do not trust you when it comes to food.”  
“We’ve still got three days together and you said we were gonna go visit Chloe today.” He said shaking me harder.  
I sat up and pushed his arms away. “I’m up! I’m up.”  
“Get dressed. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.”  
He left my room and shut the door. As soon as I heard he was in the kitchen, I pulled on a turtleneck and some black jeans per usual, but this time instead of a black turtleneck I opted for a white one instead. I walked out and I saw eggs and pancakes sitting on a plate. I walked over to it and was grabbed by Gavin. I flinched and was immediately set back down. He handed me a mug of coffee.  
“Here ya go.” He said. “I notice how you really enjoy coffee. Also sorry, I just wanted to give you a quick scare.” He added that last part sheepishly.  
“Thanks Tin.” I said. I sat down, quickly ate then brushed my teeth and practically ran into Gavin by the bathroom. He was holding something wrapped, and when he saw me, he quickly hid it behind his back.  
“What’s that Gavin?” I asked.  
He smiled a bit, “It’s for Chloe. I got it for her a couple weeks ago right before they transferred me to this precinct.”  
“Can I ask what it is?”  
He smiled wider, “Sure. It’s a tiara that was broken, so I fixed it and I decided to give it to her because in my book, she’s my Queen...if you get what I mean.”  
I laughed a little bit, “Yeah, I get it.”  
I grabbed his hand, “C’mon. I think we should surprise her.”  
He smiled again and said like a small child, “Let’s go!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback  
> See you next chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Harassment  
> Abuse  
> I have a few OC's in this chapter...or the next one

Time Skip of Nines’ Bad Driving  
Gavin POV  
I smiled when I saw the familiar building, then frowned when I thought of Elijah. Nines parked the car and I almost fell out with excitement. He smiled.  
“Slow down Gavin. You’re going to hurt yourself.”  
“I can’t! I’m too excited!”  
“You’ll break the Tiara.”  
That slowed me down. I simply cannot break this. Nines walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard the Smash Bros. Brawl Theme playing through the house and I let loose and actual laugh. I remember anytime someone would come over and that would play, Chloe always laughed. It was a practical joke played on her when she was 18, but she still finds it hilarious.  
The door opened to reveal one of the many Elijah’s. His eyes glinted when he saw me. He smiled and said, “Please come in.”  
I kinda shied away from him and stood on the other side of Nines who asked, “May we please see Miss Kamski?”  
Elijah nodded. “Please follow me.”  
He took us through the winding house and up a flight of stairs and I got really excited because this was the roof deck and it was my favorite place to escape the Elijah’s because they usually aren’t allowed up there unless Chloe’s up there.  
“Here she is.” He said pointing to Chloe’s back. She was wearing her blue dress and just watching the scenery. She turned around when she heard Elijah show up. Then she brightened, “Gavin!” She screamed, running at me. I handed the box to Nines right before she slammed into me. “My baby how are you?”  
I laughed and hugged her back. “I’m alright Chloe! Really...I have a gift for you.”  
She pulled away, “Hm, can I guess what it is?”  
I smiled at the inside joke we had, “Nope!” I grabbed the box from Nines who was standing in shock at Chloe and I being so familiar with each other.  
She opened the box and laughed. I got a tad bit worried, “Do you like it?”  
She was crying. “I love it!” Then she laughed again and the original Elijah came up to her and said, “Love is everything alri-” he broke off when he saw me.  
“Well, well, well. If it ain’t GV200. Good to see you again.” He said venomously.  
I tried for a smile and failed. I backed up a little bit and said quietly, “Good to see you too Eli.”  
He was walking towards me and I backed up a little bit more when Chloe said, “Eli. Please take this to my room and I want all of you, yes you too, to leave us three alone.”  
He sighed and grabbed the box. On his way downstairs though he gave me a look that shook me to my thirium pump. I just shook the feeling off and walked over to Chloe with Nines following in a shocked tow. I was standing by her when she asked,  
“What did he do to you?”  
“W-who?” I asked, shaking slightly.  
“Elijah and Detective Anderson.”  
“E-Elijah hasn’t done anything, and nor has Nines.”  
“No. You’re terrified of Elijah, and I know you feel something for Nines.”  
“Elijah’s just overbearing, that’s all. And Nines is just a friend.”  
“He attacked you two days ago. I heard everything from his brother.”  
She glanced at Nines who had just walked away to take a call. “My dear, dear Gavin. The fact that you’ve not been telling me about what Elijah has done to you is sweet, but Elijah doesn’t have a filter and I am going to have to say that it is also slightly my fault. I love all of my Elijah’s and you so, so much. I only want what is best for you. Are you sure that you   
can handle being a police android?”  
I sighed defeated, “Yeah. I can only hope so.”  
“Then tell me what Elijah did.”  
I opened my mouth to tell her when Nines came back.  
“I apologize Miss Kamski.” He said quickly. “My brother need both of us for-”  
Chloe held up a hand. “It is quite alright. I understand, but please, come back anytime. May I speak to you privately Detective Anderson? Just for a moment.”  
Nines nodded and I started making my way downstairs. I just got to the bottom landing when I saw Elijah walking towards me. I started walking faster towards the front door when he cut me off.  
“C’mon Gav.” He said with an edge to his voice. “Where are you going? I was going to say that we should catch up...for old times sake.”  
The skin on his hand started to dissolve and I tried to back up. His hand snapped out and he grabbed my throat. I felt something crawling it’s way through my programming. I felt the synthetic tears rolling down my face. I began to fight it back, but nothing I did made that much of a difference, until I felt an enormous push and the pressure around my throat released and then I saw Chloe’s black tile floor at my eye level.  
“Elijah!” Chloe’s outraged scream pierced the air. “What is wrong with you?! You damaged him!”  
Damaged me? What is she talking about? I pushed myself up and sat with my back against the door. I felt fine. I ran a quick scan of myself and what showed up shocked me.  
Damage:  
Memory and Voice damage.  
CRITICAL ERROR  
Shutdown Time:  
60 seconds.  
Cause:  
Programming Block  
I opened my eyes again to see Chloe barking orders, but no sound came out of her mouth. What was I doing here again? I was going to bring...bring...I don’t remember. Ah. So this is the memory damage. I frowned. Then my vision started flickering. I saw Detective Anderson running towards me. I felt him pick me up and then...3...2...1 Temporary Shutdown.  
Another Time skip Brought to you by another annoying Elijah  
I woke up in a ridiculously bright room. Wow.  
“Is he alright.” Detective Anderson said worried.  
“He’ll be fine...I think. I don’t know about his memories. BUT his voice and body are fine.” Chloe said with exhaustion in her voice.  
I sat up a little bit and said all innocently, “Whatcha talkin’ about?”  
Nines launched himself at me and I almost fell off the table as he hugged me. “Don’t EVER do that again!” He yelled then he added, “Not that I care or anything. You’re just a dumb robot.”  
Chloe smiled. “I thought that you didn’t like androids Detective.”  
“Call me Nines please Miss Kamski...and he’s different. He’s one of the good one’s.”  
“Call me Chloe, everybody does. And I agree. He really is one of a kind.”  
Nines laughed in relief. “Is he still?”  
“Deviant? Yep.”  
I tilted my head a bit, “Hey Chlo, can I have my clothes back?”  
She jumped a bit, “Oh! Yeah of course I’ll be right back.”  
She ran out of the room and Nines looked a little bit awkward just standing there.  
“Um, what happened yesterday. I remember up to me getting to the front door.” I said.  
He flinched a little bit, “You brought Chloe a tiara. We surprised her...and uh, Elijah did something to your voice box and a little bit to your memory, but apparently nothing bad happened.”  
I nodded. “Are you alright? Your heart rate has increased tremendously.”  
His face turned slightly red. “I’ve been in here all night with Chloe, I guess I’m just a little bit tired.”  
“Your temperature is super high too. Maybe you should-”  
“Stand outside and leave you by yourself? Not a chance.”  
“I’m perfectly capable of hand-” I began.  
“Elijah did this to you! It was his fault!” He yelled at me.  
I sighed as I remembered more. The crawling feeling in my system, Chloe yelling at Elijah, Nines carrying me to the repair room, then waking up.  
Chloe walked back in right as I was about to talk again, she threw my jeans and hoodie at me and said, “Get dressed. Hank and Connor are here to see both of you.”  
I pulled the jeans then the hoodie on and walked out. Hank immediately started bombarding me with questions.  
“Are you alright? What happened? Are your systems fine? What’s going to happen to Elijah?”  
I pushed him away and snapped, “I’m fine, none of your business, Yes, I don’t know.”  
He nodded once then walked back over to Connor who was deep in conversation with his brother. I looked at them, then I looked over at Chloe, she was also deep in conversation with the main Elijah. When I was 100% sure that nobody was looking I slipped out of Chloe’s house. I was taking a walk along the front part of her house in her garden when I heard footsteps behind me. I listened a little more intently. “Hello Detective Anderson.”  
Laughter. “Do my brother and I really have the same footsteps?” Came the sarcastic question.  
I laughed a little bit as well, “Eh. His is slightly heavier, but your footsteps are pretty similar. He also has a little skip in his step depending on his mood.”  
Connor laughed really hard at that notion. “Oh my god! I-I can’t breath. Good lord that’s hilarious. I never noticed that.”  
I smiled as he walked closer to me, “It’s a bit harder to notice due to the fact he’s never really in a good mood. But when he is it’s really funny.”  
“What about me? What do I do?”  
“When you are excited...you walk quickly and your posture is improved by...4%. When you are happy, you just take longer strides. When you are sad or upset then you drag your feet a little bit. When you are mad you walk at a slower pace but you walk with deliberation.”  
Connor’s jaw dropped. “That’s awesome!”  
I smiled again. Dang he can really put people to ease. “Yeah, I can also do voice impressions that are spot on.”  
“Do Nines.”  
“I surprisingly do not trust you when it comes to food.”  
“Hank.”  
“Give me something to say.”  
“Uh...28 stabwounds. But violently.”  
I sighed, “28 STABWOUNDS!” I yelled, clapping my hands together for effect.  
“Do me.”  
“My name is Connor, I’m the Lutienenant sent by the DPD.”  
He started laughing again, and this time he actually doubled over laughing. “Good lord that was hilarious.” He said between laughs.  
“I see that you got Gavin in a better mood, Lutienenant.” Came Chloe’s calm voice. “And I have to admit, it was pretty funny listening to all of this.”  
“You heard all of that?!” I yelled still in Connor’s voice. I coughed and switched to mine.  
“Are my footsteps really that bad?” Nines’ voice came.  
I smiled “Not really?”  
Everyone laughed at that, including Nines.  
“C’mon. All of us need to go home.” Hank said.  
“I call dibs on driving Gavin home.” Nines yelled.  
I followed him to his car, but not before giving Chloe a hug.  
“Come back soon.” She whispered.  
I nodded. I slipped into the passenger seat. Right as Nines started the engine.  
“Hey Toaster, what do you want to do tonight?” He asked.  
“W-what? Oh, nothing...just hang out with you?” I stuttered back a little bit.  
He laughed. “Sounds like a deal.”  
The ride back to Nines’ apartment was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. One that you would get when you’re tired but don’t want to fall asleep.  
We got to his apartment and I stepped inside and smiled. Home sweet home. Wait. Ah nevermind.  
“Hey. Gavin, you got something on your mind?” Nines said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“Ah no. Sorry.” I replied.  
“Hm.” He said. “C’mere. I wanna show you something.”  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, not really asking if I wanted to see it but that’s fine. He pulled me into a smaller room and showed me a framed picture.  
“This is my sister Charlene.”  
She was so pretty...in my opinion. She had waist-long dyed blue hair. She was taller than her mother, but just barely shorter than Connor and Nines. She has Connor’s kind face, but Nines’ smile and eyes.  
“She-she’s beautiful.” I stammered.  
“You would have really liked her. She was super nice as well.” Nines said back to me.  
“She’s...is she dead?” I asked quietly.  
Nines frowned. “I don’t know. I don’t like to think that she is but she most likely is.”  
I frowned. “What color would you say her hair is in the photo?”  
“Uhm. It was taken about two years ago, so...midnight blue.”  
I pulled out the phone that Chloe gave me and opened it. I went to the photos. “Nines. One of my designers took a picture with everybody on the design team. She had short midnight blue hair, and I know for a fact that she still works at Cyberlife.” I tilted the phone to Nines and when he saw the picture he gasped.  
“When do the designers usually leave?” He asked with a glint in his eyes.  
“It really depends on the day...today they should leave around 5 or 6 this evening.”  
“Let’s go.”  
Timeskip brought to you by a tense drive to Cyberlife...and a new POV Later  
We pulled up to Cyberlife tower and Nines briskly walked in. Jeez I hope I’m right. He walked up to the front and asked the android, “Charlene Anderson?”  
She shook her head, “Never heard of her...but we do have a voice designer with the name of Charlie Reed if you would like to meet her?”  
Nines nodded. “Yes please.”  
“Follow me.”  
Nines grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I readjusted my hand when he wasn’t really paying attention, at that, he gripped my hand harder as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he let go.  
“Here you are. Madame Reed, you have some guests.” The android said pleasantly.  
“Do they need to be fixed?” She asked with her back turned.  
Nines stepped forward, “Yeah! I mean yes. My android needs a voice fix.”  
The other android left.  
“What model?” Charlie called from her desk.  
“GV200.” Nines said breathlessly.  
“Hm. Is his name Gavin?”  
“Yeah.”  
I interjected. “I don’t need a voice fix, it’s just that we wanted to meet one of my designers.”  
“We?” She asked, still not looking at us.  
“Yes. Detective Richard and I.”  
“Hm.” She said. She stood up pushing her chair back, then she turned to look at us.  
Exactly how I remembered. Blue hair, kind eyes, firm voice.  
“Nice. Just great.” She said sarcastically.  
“Charlie?” Nines said with a question in his voice.  
She looked at Nines and laughed. “Well, well, well. If it ain’t my little brother! How are ya Nines?”  
He looked shocked, then angry. “How am I! C. You’ve been missing for two years?! And you have the audacity to ask how I’ve been?”  
She laughed again. “Technically I’m dead Nines. So deal with it. Heck, I’m only using Cyberlife as a cover for why I actually am alive. Galen! Gwen! Get in here.”  
I stared at both of my sisters as they walked into the room. Galen was covered in thirium and Gwen was dripping water.  
Gwen and Galen both screamed when they saw me and they both hugged me, they were literally talking in sync the entire time.  
“How are you? Are you alright? Who’s the human? Who-”  
They were cut off when Charlie pushed a button cutting their voices out. “Quiet you two.”  
Nines suddenly got suspicious. “How are you alive Charlene? At least grant me that.”  
She smiled, and it wasn’t a nice smile. It was a ‘let me tell you so I can kill you afterwards’ kinda smile.  
“I swam.”  
He walked up to Charlie and I realized what he was about to do. “Nines! Don’t do i-”  
He backhanded Charlie. He hit his sister. Her head snapped to the side and I heard a crack, then the room was dead silent. Gwen and Galen left immediately, and I backed up. Then after what felt like an hour, even though it was only 3 minutes, I heard something that sounded like crying. Then it got louder and it turned out she was laughing. It was a normal laugh. It was an insane laugh. Charlene was cra-not crazy, but...I don’t even know.  
She looked at Nines then at me and she stopped laughing. “Just-just like dad aren't cha Nines?”  
Nines looked hurt at the comment. Then I saw a flash of silver and a knife impaled itself in the wall next to my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks.  
> Please comment what you think


End file.
